


the galaxy beneath us

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird. How could someone he’s never even met make him feel so many emotions he’s sure he doesn’t even know the names for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the galaxy beneath us

**Author's Note:**

> as an fyi; this is going along the assumption that the GO kids 'forgot' about the events in chrono stone due to timelines merging and such and such, since they never explained what happened afterwards so

Nishiki knew he wasn’t the brightest, but he couldn’t help but get irritated at himself for feeling like he was forgetting something important; as if there was this piece of him missing. He’s had this feeling for a while, but could never figure out what it meant; he’s never felt this… ‘empty’ before.

Even if he had wanted to talk to someone for advice, how could he if he couldn’t even explain this feeling?

Some days it was fleeting, other days were harder. Seeing Earth Eleven off though, that was the worst for him.

There was something about that Ichikawa Zanarkuro that made Nishiki clutch at his shirt. He didn’t peg himself as a shallow sort of guy, only going for looks, but there was something about Zanarkuro’s face that felt so familiar.

It was weird. How could someone he’s never even met make him feel so many emotions he’s sure he doesn’t even know the names for.

Nishiki doesn’t speak to him at the send off, he couldn’t find a reason to. And he didn’t cry afterwards, as some of his Raimon teammates did.

After all, they didn’t know each other.

 


End file.
